Purple Flower Bluffs
by greenbug67
Summary: Applejack leads you around the Purple Flower Bluffs......... (r&r)


The Purple Flower Bluffs are located on the west side of the   
Sunset Mountians. These are the mountains that   
form Dream Valley, the main valley in Ponyland. This is where   
most of the ponies live.  
If you visit the Bluffs you will see many of the ponies who live there.   
There are about 127 ponies there now. In fact, we can visit them,   
but it's a hard climb up the steep cliffs.   
  
After you finish climbing.....  
  
Look, there is one of the outcroppings of the Bluffs.   
Let's go meet some of the ponies who live on it.  
  
  
Here is a pony now.....  
It's Applejack!  
"Hello! Are you visitors?" asks the orange mare.   
"Yes," you say.  
"Oh good! We never get many visitors here," she says. "Most people don't  
want to climb all the way up here."   
"There are some other ponies who live here, right?" you ask.  
"Oh yes! There are many more ponies," says Applejack. "Would you like to  
meet some of the others?"  
"Okay, sure," you say.  
  
"Come on," says Applejack. "Let's go to the main part of the bluffs."  
  
  
  
  
"Look there's a pony!" you exclaim. "But she's asleep."  
"Oh that's Princess Starlight," says Applejack. "We better not wake her  
up or she'll get mad."   
"Okay," you say.  
  
"Let's go find someone else," Applejack whispers.  
  
"Bow Tie!" she suddenly shouts.  
"Who's that?" you ask Applejack.  
"That's my sister, Bow Tie," she says. "Bow Tie!"  
"Applejack! I was looking for you!" says the blue pony. "Who's that with  
you?"   
"A visitor!" Applejack says. "Isn't it exciting!?!"  
"Hello," says Bow Tie. "I'm so glad you came!" she says. "Would you like  
to come to a party?"  
"Sure! I'll come. Where is it?" you ask her.  
"It's in the Rainbow Castle," she answers. In fact, will you go find the  
other ponies for me and tell them to come too?" she asks.  
"Oh, of course!" you and Applejack say.  
"Bye! I have to go now!" says Bow Tie. "Thanks!"  
  
"Come on," says Applejack. "We have to hurry and find the others."  
  
Applejack leads you to a cave in the side of the cliff.   
  
As you walk into the cave with Applejack, you notice there are several  
ponies inside.   
"Hey!" shouts Applejack. "Everyone! Come outside!"  
Soon, a few ponies come outside of the cave.   
One of the ponies is a pegasus.   
"Hello," you say to her. "What's your name?"  
"Huh? Oh, me? My name is Tiffany," says the white pegasus.  
"This is Tiffany," says Applejack.  
"I know," you say. "She told me. But who are they?" you say, pointing to  
the other ponies.  
"Well, this is Dove," she says pointing a hoof at a white earthling with  
pink hair. "And this is Rose. She's a Flutter child."   
"But who is this?" you say looking at a white unicorn.  
"That's Moondancer," says Applejack. "She's the Queen's adviser's sister.  
She's also Princess Starlight's birth mother. Queen Maple adopted her."   
"Hey everyone, Bow Tie wanted us to ask you to come to a party," says  
Applejack.  
"Oh good! We'll all come over to the Rainbow Castle. It is in the Rainbow  
Castle isn't it?" asked Rose.   
"Yes, it's in the Rainbow Castle," says Applejack. "Well, we better go  
find some more ponies."   
"Wait! Can I come with you? Please!" begs Rose.  
"Oh, all right," groans Applejack.  
"Bye everyone! See you at the party" says Rose.  
  
Applejack leads Rose and you to another cave. There are more ponies in  
there.  
"Applejack, how come there are ponies in all of the caves?" you ask  
Applejack.  
"Because that's the only places that are safe from the storms," she says.  
"Storms?" you say confused. "What storms?"  
"The REALLY dangerous storms! They can blow  
a whole herd of ponies off a cliffside!" says Applejack.  
"Yeah! The wind was so strong in one storm,   
that it tore my wing when I tryed to fly outside!" added Rose.   
You all walk into the cave to try to find some more ponies.  
  
"Hello!? Anybody in here?!" Applejack shouts.  
"Applejack? Is that you?" says a voice from inside the cave.   
Finally, a pony walks out of the cave.   
"Oh hi, Peach Blossom," says Applejack.  
"Hello!" says the flutter pony. "Hi Rose!"  
"Um, do you want to come to a party?" asks Rose.  
"A party? Sure!" answers Peach Blossom. "I'll go get the other ponies,"  
"Braided Beauty!!" yells Peach Blossom at the top of her lungs. "Blue  
Belle! BLOSSOM!!!"   
Applejack rolls her eyes.  
"Yes? What is it?"says a green pony.  
"Do you wanna come to a party?" says Peach Blossom.  
"Oh yes! Blossom, Blue Belle!" says Braided Beauty.  
"Huh?" say Blossom and Blue Belle.  
"We're going to a party!" says Braided Beauty.  
"Yipee! Let's go!" says Blue Belle   
"Great!" says Blossom.  
"It's at the Rainbow Castle," you say.  
"We better go now, says Applejack, "It's almost time for the party."  
"We'll come with you," says Blue Belle.  
"Okay," you say.  
You, Applejack, Rose, Braided Beauty, Blue Belle and Blossom all go to  
the Rainbow   
Castle...  
  
  
"YAY!!! We're here!", yells Peach Blossom when you get there.  
As you walk up to the door, you are greeted by a blue pegasus.  
You notice that popcicles adorn her hips.  
"Oh hello! Wecome to the party!" she says. "I'm Sweet Pop."  
"Hi Sweet Pop!" says Applejack. "Are we late?"  
"Oh no!" Sweet Pop says. "We're just beginning!"  
When you step inside you see many decorations hanging all over the walls.  
There are tables all over the rooms and on them are dozons of exquisite  
dishes.  
There are lots of other ponies there as well.   
"Bow Tie, hello!" you exclaim when see the blue mare.  
"Oh hello!" she says. "Would you like a plate?"  
"Yes, thank you," you say.  
Bow Tie hands you a plate and you go scoop up a bunch of food.  
You eat and talk to ponies for a few hours but then the party ends and  
you have to go home.  
"How do I get home?" you ask Appplejack.  
"I can take you home!" says a pink pegasus. "My name is Firefly."   
"Okay," you say.  
"Climb on my back," says Firefly.  
You climb on her back and you fly away! 


End file.
